


Insomniac

by didsomeonesayventus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: Is it possible to be scared of sleep?





	

Sora had never minded sleep. He reveled in it. Sleep was welcome rest and just after the better moments of the evening (dinner with mom and dad and recounting the day, setting up camp with Donald and Goofy and plotting for tomorrow) so that his mind drifted off in a good mood and was ready for even better dreams (flying, those fond memories of Riku and Kairi’s birthday parties, that one time when Riku was red for a week because of a bad sunburn and how funny it was, being proclaimed heroes at last by Phil’s reluctant admittance, dreams of becoming a real Keyblade Master free to go wherever he wanted, all these friends, all these chances).

But for the first time in a long time, Sora couldn’t sleep.

The room was too empty, just recently set up by Yen Sid. His old, gnarled hands had waved a trio of beds into existence and a chest that held infinite space for all their clothes and keychains and soaps and toothbrushes and blankets and honestly they spent a whole afternoon just lugging stupid shit into it to see what fit.

A soft snort left Sora upon recalling Riku’s remark that you could hide a dead body in there and no one would be the wiser. It wasn’t exactly funny, but it was in a morbid sort of way, like their humor had become in the wake of these adventures. Kairi had been appalled at first, but slowly adjusted as she always did. Though she had curbed the black humor quite a bit with a much stronger moral line, so everything had settled in.

Settled in like Riku’s heavy breaths between Sora and Kairi. He’d become a tangled mess of turquoise and emerald, and the copper stitching on the edges of his sheets had become lost to shadow or his clenched hands. Not that he was having a nightmare. Nightmares made him squirm whenever he could. No, Riku was probably having a pleasant dream because he was almost snoring occasionally, his curled up figure sunken into the mattress as if someone had replaced him with a colorful replica made of lead.

Kairi seemed not as heavy a sleeper (early to rise, she always was) but on her back and covered in dawny hues of coral and lilac with gold embroidery she looked straight out of a picture book. Rosy cheeks and a soft smile, tangled red hair reaching out for the prince of her dreams to wake her from slumber and ride off into the sunset for new adventures. Her hands rested over the covers, and one of them reached out for her boys even in a haze of slumber, but the other rested over her necklace as it emitted a soft light.

And then there was Sora, cross-legged on his bed, Kingdom Key resting behind him on cerulean sheets, a sky blue and silver cover tossed away and lapis lazuli pillows left abandoned. He’d been staring at the empty wall just to the right of their chest for... one hundred and thirty seven deep breaths.

137.

13.

7.

Fuck.

He took a deep breath and brushed back his hair. The urge to grab his Keyblade was unbearable, but irresistible. He listened to Riku and Kairi. Riku snorted. Kairi mumbled something.

Sora’s hands trembled. He just wanted to sleep. He didn’t want to think about sevens and thirteens and light and darkness and Xehanort and world upon world watching their movements with baited breath and desperate hope. Being a hero never seemed so heavy before. Keyblades used to weigh nothing, his heart used to have the right ideas.

Kairi rolled over and made a more concerning noise. Kairi sleeping on her side almost always meant she was having a nightmare. Maybe Sora’d get her a entourage of Meow Wows and Pegaslicks to chase them away-

“.... Can’t sleep?”

Sora jolted at the remark before turning to see Riku’s half-lidded gaze.

“Yeah.” Sora whispered as sapphire shied away from aquamarine.

“ ‘Salright.” Riku mumbled, “We all got those nights. High time you got your turn.” The joke sounded too bitter to be funny.

“Shut up...” Kairi mumbled, “You’re waking me up.”

Sora giggled, “Kairi, if you’re talking-”

“You’re waking me up...” Kairi whined again. “How can I kick ass if I’m tired?”

Riku rolled over and smirked at her, “Let fatigue be your muse. Sooner you kick ass, sooner you can sleep.”

Kairi groped for a pillow before tossing it, “Not funny.”

Sora laughed, cupping his mouth to try and silence the sound.

“There you are,” Riku remarked, “I was wondering where Sora went.”

“Places.” Sora replied.

“You’re still in PJs.” Riku continued, “What, did you visit Herc in your shorts and a t-shirt?”

“Nah, like... Just been thinking.” Sora’s voice shrank. About war and heroes and monsters and where three lame kids fit into place in a jigsaw of what might as well be gods and monsters.

“Where are you two going?” Kairi asked, “Riku’s acting like Sora and Sora’s acting like Riku.” She tried to giggle, but it sounded unconvincing. She sounded scared. “I heard it was bad, but the exam couldn’t’ve gone that badly, right?”

Sora and Riku adopted the same thin-mouthed look. The room fell silent save Donald and Goofy snoring in the room above them.

Kairi extended her hand, “Hey, cuddle pile?”

Riku was the first to lumber over, almost tripping over his sheets like a child as his mess of muscled young man and green bedding joined Kairi’s carefully constructed fortress of pink. She welcomed him with a hug and a soft kiss to his hair, “One down,” She sat up, “One more to go.”

Sora watched them, then silently grabbed his blanket and settled at the foot of the bed. Blue billowed around him for a moment like a cape in the wind before settling into a robin’s egg tent around him before Riku and Kairi.

Kairi held out her hand, “Cuddle pile means actually cuddling, nerd.” She looked at her other hand as she patted the pillow space between her and Riku, “Come on, you’d be a perfect fit.”

Sora scooted into place, welcomed with Riku AND Kairi kisses, and his hands moulded perfectly to their backs. Warm hands wandered everywhere and anywhere, settling into a celtic knot of affection and ruffled shirts and muffled grunts before stilling with soft breaths and sleepy giggles.

The Kingdom Key was left abandoned for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm busy trying to churn out a Ventus/Riku fic but there's a rly good art that crossed my tumblr dash (here: http://sekajiku.tumblr.com/post/156980386427/sekajiku-cant-sleep-reblogging-to-share-the ) and I had to do something very quick ok


End file.
